Descent into Madness
by Darthpower166196
Summary: A few days ago, a friend challenged me to write the Crisis Core scene with "Mother", but in Sephiroth's point of view. So, this is the result.


"Mother…" I started, looking at the statue 'guarding' her. "Let's take back the planet together… I… I had an epiphany…" I paused, smiling to myself slightly. "Let's go to the promised land… Mother…"

Behind me, a voice yelled my name. "Sephiroth!" Familiar… The voice was familiar… But it mattered not. My attention did not drift from the statue. "Why did you kill the townspeople?! Why did you hurt Tifa?! Answer me! Sephiroth!" the voice continued.

In response, I only chuckled. "Mother, they're here again… You should have ruled this planet… You were stronger… Smarter…" Before I continued, I grimaced slightly. I turned my head slightly to glare at the figure who was yelling earlier. "But then they them… Those inferior dullards…"

Turning my attention back to the statue, I continued, "They came and took this planet away from you…" I paused for a moment and smiled slightly. "But don't be sad, Mother. I am with you now…" Raising my hands towards the statue, I gripped the sides of it – pulling it away and throwing it to the side. Looking at her, I whispered, "We meet at last… Mother."

As I started to walk forward, I heard something. It came from my side. Like metal turning. And so I glanced over. It was that figure again – preparing to attack me with his blade. The fool… "Sephiroth…!" he started, "Have you completely lost your mind?!"

The fool was unprepared for my response. I quickly whipped around, blocking his blade and throwing him back with my own sword… Masamune…

Yet the figure still continued to speak… Strange… "Sephiroth! I trusted you!"

In his anger, the figure jumped up again, trying to aim a slash towards my head. But he failed as I blocked this strike just like the last. And I threw him off of the ledge. I jumped after him. No one would stop what will come to pass.

As we fell, I charged the Masamune with my own energy – creating a dangerous wave of energy to push him further into the pit as I slashed forward. As the seconds passed, I saw him land on the surface below us. He started to look around to see where I would land.

As I touched the ground not all too far away, he whipped around, glaring. "No… You're not…" He muttered. Louder, he continued. "You're not the Sephiroth I once knew!"

And so I choose to respond to him. To this figure… "I am the chosen one…" Moving my hands to the side as I reversed Masamune to a backhand grip, I continued. "I have been chosen to lead this plant." Charging Masamune with pure energy, I stabbed it into the ground. The result was a wave of energy flowing towards the figure.

Surprisingly, he was able to block the attack. He is stronger than I thought. But it is of no matter… And so we fought for a short time. But as the battle went on, he came closer and closer to the edge of the platform.

So, I slashed forward. But he managed to jump forward – jumping past me, using his own energy to extend the range of his jump to allow him to escape the pit. It would be no matter though as I did the same. Once we had both landed, I glared before slashing forward again.

The figure had managed to block this attack as well, but he was growing tired. I managed to disarm him, throwing him back at the same time. I watched as he flew over to the stairs, hitting them hard. I waited for a moment to see if he would stand. He tried to, but failed. I would take care of him, but after I am finished here…

And so as his blade also landed, stabbing into the ground, I turned… I turned and started to walk back to Mother.

My attention fully on her, I failed to notice the second figure he came into the room, taking the first's sword. I started to raise my hands, going to free Mother. But that fool… He stabbed me, hitting the glass of Mother's cage as he did so.

As he pulled the blade out of my stomach, I started to collapse in pain. He must have thought me dead as the second figure turned around, leaving the room… The fool…

As he left, I started to stand again – using the remains of the cage to help me stand. Thought, I sensed something different… Mother… That blade – it damaged her life energy… What was left was focused in her head.

So, I severed it. I would find Mother a new body soon. But first we had to leave. So I turned around to limp out of the room.

As I did, I noticed both figures… They were still here! I gritted my teeth in anger, seeing the one who wounded me still here. "How dare you…!" I growled.

The first figure, who was just on the edge of consciousness, called over to the second figure. "Cloud… Finish Sephiroth… off…" So the second was called Cloud…? The fool would need to learn…

And so 'Cloud' nodded, lightly setting another figure down onto the ground. He then picked up the first's sword. Moving into a fighting position, he yelled my name, charging at me. "SEPHIROTH!"

As he jumped and slashed forward, I simply moved Masamune to block his attack. He started to press his attack harder. I knew this block would not last forever. So I moved, throwing him back into the room where they kept Mother.

When I limped into the room, I saw him lying on the ground. His blade was only a short distance away from him, but this Cloud made no attempt to grab it. So I stabbed downward, piercing his torso. As I lifted him up with Masamune, I growled, "Don't… test me!"

But then… He did something impossible. He looked up, glaring at me. Then, he started to reach forward. He was too far away to grab me. So what was he trying?

But then I realized… He grabbed the blade of Masamune. He allowed it to injure himself even more, but what happened… Where did this strength come from? He reversed the grip, picking me up. In surprise, I muttered, "No… Impossible…"

But somehow he managed to do so… He threw me, Masamune, and Mother into the surface of the wall. The impact of energy and technology caused some of the technology in the wall to explode. As I fell, I couldn't help but feel extreme anger. So his name was Cloud…? I would remember that…


End file.
